


Find a Way

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Lee find a way even when their schedules don't allow it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a Way

Chip picked up the folder and shook his head. The Admiral had given this to Lee to complete and Lee'd forgotten it. His commanding officers had been passing folders with reports about the tests they were running for the Navy back and forth. Other than Lee'd first mission on Seaview this almost seemed like their most stressful mission. There had been no breakfasts in front of the herculite windows for them. In fact, most of the time they hardly even saw one another as the Admiral and Lee were working opposite shifts and were often off Seaview running more tests on the equipment for the Navy. This new radar and sonar array was vital for the military.

Deciding to see if he could take some of the load off Lee, Chip opened the folder and flipped through the questionnaire finding it something he could do. Until he found the note in the Admiral's bold scrawl, that is. It wasn't unusual for the Admiral to leave them notes. Staring to read it however he discovered it wasn't instructions for the report. It was personal.

 _Lee,_

 _Here's the lastest form to be filled in. Once you've completed it I have a list of things for you to do for me.  
\-- undress me  
\-- massage and kiss my body all over  
\-- make love to me  
\-- repeat the last two until exhaustion  
\-- shower with me  
\-- sleep in my arms_

 _Love,  
Harry_

Chip almost started laughing. It was all he could do not to. He knew the two men hadn't been able to spend time together but they obviously found a way to express their love and their frustration. Closing the file, he decided to keep it with his things until he could find Lee to pass it off.

The end


End file.
